


Sun and Solace

by chovocado



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tsukishima can be a sap sometimes, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chovocado/pseuds/chovocado
Summary: It's Christmas today but I was feeling warm so here's a small , little drabble I hope could at least make it up to anyone feeling less cheery today :)ft. Tsukishima loving Kageyama in random metaphors .
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 20





	Sun and Solace

His eyes follow the setter , watching as the sun bathes over him , making everything golden . He feels complicated inside , the fuzzy warmth unfamiliar and uncontrollably overwhelming . Yet again , he's eager for the source of warmth , sun and bliss , to touch him and hold onto him . He's eager to pull that warmth into him , hold it tight so it wouldn't slip away . 

The emotions are raw , quite difficult to describe in mere words . But the best fitting metaphors might be , imagining , an early morning , where the sun shines it's brightest , and as the curtains open with bumpy metals , you take in a deep breath , feeling your best in months— or years , in your cotton nightwear you make it to the kitchen for a warm chocolatey drink , bringing it up with you , and sitting by the windows to see and hear birds chirping , elderly , children and passerbys walking around with a smile while they converse .

To Tsukishima , it's an easy comfort . 

He wishes to hold Kageyama till the sun goes , because he doesn't need the sun , when Kageyama's warmth and heat itself is present . 

“Kei ?” ah his smile .

“Come here ,” and he engulfs the boy in a weighty hug , squeezing the sweater's cuffs and breathing in the citrus , light scent from the other . He holds him , in different hours and different places , in different positions and different emotions .

One is for sure , Kageyama Tobio became his only source of warmth , happiness and solace .

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to you reading , it's also a comfort to imagine :) lay in bed , all cuddled up , and cheer up ! It'll be okay . If it's been hard on you , enjoy this time while it lasts , it could be a sense of enjoyable memory in the far fetched future , you never know . You could look back one day , and think you wish you could once again experience what you had let slip . Merry Christmas to all celebrating if you're reading this on 25th December , I'm wishing for every person a cozy day . Love you !


End file.
